Professor Layton and the Forgotten Angel
by Professor Gir
Summary: Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, and the house servant Ilizaveta are called to the estate of a wealthy Irishman who says that the family Banshee followed him from Ireland. Why is this a case for the world famous Professor? Rated T for violence.
1. Prolougue

Just so you know the letter at the beginning here is from my previous story. Yay!

---

Layton,

I think you'll be shocked to find out that your precious Miss Ilizaveta has a secret that even she doesn't know. I do however and the secret could prove to be quite fatal ... Maybe. Stop with your puzzle solving. Stop everything. If she is so dear to you you will stop it all. Professor there are people out there who will do anything to hurt you. And if that means hurting those closest to you then ... So be it. Keep the boy close to you as well. I speak only as a concerned man. A man concerned for the well-fare of a lovely young lady and a darling young boy. Please do not disregard this. This is of the up most importance.

---

"I will have my revenge on you!" Thinking back to the mysterious letter he couldn't help but hear that voice echoing in his mind. He looked outside his study window and could see Ilizaveta and Luke running in the yard. They were playing hide and seek it seemed and it made him smile. But then again ... The letter had scared him.

Looking back out he saw Flora come walking out with a tray in hand. She offered drinks to the two tired players and the three sat down on the ground. He couldn't help but smile once more.

His little family of sorts had grown but it was for the best. Poor little orphaned Flora. But now she had been formally adopted by Professor Layton as Luke had been. It seemed he had two children now. Ilizaveta loved having them around that he could tell. She seemed so like a mother. Flora would even once in a while call her so. Luke never did ... Still Luke would call her Veta and that was something.

He pulled a letter from his desk and looked it over slowly. Yes another puzzle was coming up he could feel it. And this time his whole little family would go.

---

Sorry for short chapter but its kinda a prologue. You'll find out what the letter says next time. Yay suspense! xD Anyway have fun reading and hopefully you'll go on to the next chapter.


	2. The Banshee?

Okay chapter 1 hope it rocks xD.You all want to know what the letter says huh? Bet you do. Well now you are just being silly reading all this and not getting to the letter. Must not be that curious.

---

"Dear Professor Layton,

My name is Reilly O'Donnell. I am a Irishman who came to England not to long ago. Do not call me silly or any of the like but sir it seems an old ancestor has followed me. Aideen O'Donnell was a very lonely woman the daughter of one of my more powerful relatives. She was killed by her fiance and has since become a ... How I dread the look of your face when you hear this ... A banshee. There it is out. However I feel that Aideen may be ... more powerful than any other Banshee I've ever heard of. She has not only been wailing when someone of my household is about to die but I believe she is the one killing them. At every murder site there is her silver comb and before anyone can retrieve it it is gone only to appear once more at another murder site. It has come to the point that all my household servants are leaving in fear that they will be next. And I do not want to die. I have to much to do. I have a daughter to find and a son who is getting married in but a few days. I fear either he or his bride will come to the Banshee's wail. Please Professor I beg you to come and help us. Please Professor.

Sincerely Reilly O'Donnell"

Ilizaveta finished reading the letter out loud to Flora and Luke. "And it seems we are all going to help with this mystery." She said slowly folding the letter and handing it back to Professor Layton.

"That's right Miss Ilizaveta. I feel that you may need to get out of the house once in a while." Layton said smiling into the rear view mirror back at her.

"But Professor do you really believe his claim?" Luke asked turning to look at Layton.

"Well Luke I can't say whether I do or not." Layton said thoughtfully as they turned a corner. "But a mystery is a mystery."

"But Professor?" Flora perked up from beside Ilizaveta. "He says he has a daughter to find. Did she go missing?"

"Yes Flora."Layton answered. "About 10 years ago I believe. She went out to play or something and someone snatched her. I think Mister O'Donnell has been searching for her for many years."

"How sad." Ilizaveta said slowly looking out the window. She felt kind of sick and the cool back window felt good against her forehead.

"Anything wrong mother?" Flora said looking at her.

"Oh nothing Flora. I'm just ... I don't handle cars well. Right Professor?"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Ilizaveta." Layton stopped the car for a moment and turned around to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Professor. I'm just ... A little tired." She smiled up at him a little weakly.

"We are almost there. Don't worry." Layton looked genuinely concerned. "Don't worry."

Even Luke's little face showed some concern as he looked back. "Miss Veta?" He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it a bit. "I'll take care of you."

Ilizaveta smiled and then looked back outside as the car started once more.

"Hello Professor Layton!" A rather large man with brilliant red hair and bright blue eyes greeted the group. "I'm Reilly O'Donnell. It is a pleasure. Ah! I see you brought some people with you. Don't worry we have plenty of rooms." Mister O'Donnell looked at every person the professor brought. Flora bowed a little and smiled sweetly. Luke held out his hand and found it was shaken rather vigorously. Ilizaveta bowed as well but she could feel the mans eyes never leave her even as he spoke once more to the Professor. "Now I would like to thank you for coming. Please please come in. Lets get you to your rooms so your children can rest."

"If you don't mind sir I would like to as well. The car ride left me rather weak." Ilizaveta said quietly.

"Of course Miss! Of course!"

"What a lovely painting." Professor Layton said looking at what appeared to be a family portrait. Reilly O'Donnell had his arm around a rather small woman with a darker color red hair than his and brilliant green eyes. In front of her were two red haired children. The boy looked like Mister O'Donnell and the girl looked like who Layton assumed was Mrs. O'Donnell. "This is your family?"

"Yes. God rest my dear Bridget's soul. She died not long after Colleen went missing. Poor girl couldn't take it. The boy is my son Bain. He is the one getting married in a few days."

Layton nodded. Bridget O'Donnell reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite place who. "She was a lovely woman, your wife I mean."

"Yes. She was quite a woman." O'Donnell looked away from the painting. "Anyway to our case. It seems that the Banshee is killing people. Well you read my letter."

"Mister O'Donnell I do not believe it is a Banshee. I believe a human element is behind it and I will find out who that element is."

"Thank you Professor. ... May I ask about the three traveling with you?"

"Luke is my apprentice. Hes been with me for many years. Flora is a girl who recently joined our household. Her family is dead. Ilizaveta is my dear friend and she helps around the house."

"Professor Layton you are a lucky man. You are not even married but you have what a lot of men will never have. You have two children who I can tell adore you and a lovely woman to take care of you. I must say if it was always that easy no man would ever get married." O'Donnell laughed cheerfully his large belly jiggling.

"Thank you." Layton replied nodding his head.

---

Yay for chapter 1! dances Next chapter may have a puzzle at the start. Yay! xD Let me tell you something I bet tons of little children bought that game a cried because of some of those puzzles xD. I almost cried lol. Anyway byes!


	3. The Past

I really don't know how many chapters this will have. See my problem is once I start a story I can't stop it lol. Anyway I hope to at least reach 10000 words. My goal! Btw I'm like really hyper right now lol so don't mind me.

---

Question: One day a slug fell into a hole that was 19 feet deep. Each day he

climbed up 4 feet. At night, he slid down 2 feet. How many days

did it take him to climb out of the hole?

---

The Layton household searched the library. If there was anything they could learn of Aideen O'Donnell it would be here in family records or something. Ilizaveta leaned close to the pages of her book ... Her eyes weren't the best after all. Luke carried books to Layton and then he searched the smaller ones. Flora was reading through one of the many family history books.

"Professor look!" Flora suddenly shouted. "Look! I've found something."

Layton walked over and took the book from her hands. "It seems to be a section someone added later ... As though her story was an after thought. Lets see." Layton looked over the pages. "Aideen O'Donnell born October 25 to Brien O'Donnell and Abigail O'Donnell. At the age of 22 ..."

---

"Aideen I don't know if I approve of this boy." Brien O'Donnell looked at his lovely daughter. "He is only a scholar? What kind of job is that? How does he intend to support you and whatever grandchildren you may give me?"

"Oh Papa that doesn't matter all that matters is he loves me." Aideen was a hopeless romantic. "Besides he knows so many things!"

"That may be true but I just cannot approve." Brien O'Donnell had made up his mind. Everyone knew that when it was made up it was set and nothing could change that. Not even his favorite daughter.

"Dacy it isn't fair." Aideen lay her head back. The field around her seemed to be alive. She could see the flowers leaning down close to her face before they pulled back up quite suddenly. She smiled.

"I know dear but we cannot get married without his permission. It isn't proper." Dacy looked down at his lovely Aideen. She was a dear. He liked it when she was made at someone besides him. She always had a rather cute look on her face.

"But Dacy ..."

"Don't worry Aideen. We'll be married. Maybe not as soon as we hoped but it will happen."

'Oh I hope so ..."

---

Layton turned the page slowly.

"Its like we're really there isn't it Professor?" Luke asked as he relaxed a bit.

"Yes Luke it is. But it seems like the writer is there as well." Layton pondered for a moment. "Do you think someone who knew Aideen personally could have written this? Or was it someone later who hoped to add a little mystery to the family? No matter. Let us continue. ... Aideen's father continued to say no to Aideen. No matter how often she asked he would never give in. It seemed all hope was lost for the marriage unless ..."

---

Aideen looked to either side of her. Dacy was suppose to come. He was suppose to meet her. Where was he?

She worriedly paced back and forth back and forth. She rubbed her face and tried her best not to cry. Had he stood her up? Was it all a joke to him? Maybe her father was right. Maybe he only wanted to marry her for money. Or maybe he was just late. Yes that was it. Aideen was just letting her mind wander to much.

She could hear a dull snap of a twig. It was him! He was coming and they would go to the next town and be married! Of course! He was just late. Silly Dacy.

But when she turned it wasn't Dacy she saw. It wasn't the Dacy she knew and loved. She could feel the knife stab her several times. To her everything was in slow motion. Her mind raced with several thoughts and she couldn't keep them straight.

She stumbled back slowly her dark red blood staining the pale green dress she wore. Suddenly she heard the knife drop and she could hear Dacy crying in the darkness. "I'm so sorry Aideen!" She could hear it over and over again as he begged her for her forgiveness.

---

"I finish this story not because I feel it has a certain tragic romantic feel but because Aideen's voice needs to be heard. I wish every day of my life that someone had heard her that fateful night. Now I go off to the gallows to hang for something I swear back and forth I did not do. Aideen was not killed by me she was killed by someone controlling me. Everyone seems to think I'm making it up. I can't be. Aideen was my love and my life. If anyone could somehow turn back time ... I would change everything." Layton finished reading with a rather sad look on his face. "That's where it ends."

"Do you believe him Professor?" Luke asked.

"Luke I don't honestly know." Layton replied. "All I know is I do believe someone is using this story and the fact that they think she became a banshee to commit murders here and now. But I do think we should concern ourselves with this past murder."

Ilizaveta nodded. "I agree Professor. But how can we solve a murder that long past?"

"I don't know Miss Ilizaveta." Layton frowned deeply. "But I think it can be done. If as Dacy claims he didn't do it and rather someone somehow was controlling him that is something to look into. We cannot rule anything out."

---

Answer: 9 days

---

By the way sorry but I felt the need to add a short history. Did Dacy do it? I dunno ... Or do I? Dun-Dun Dunnnnn. xD Anyway yes I know the direction I'm going with this. Gah! No its not going to be anything like Layton is Dacy and Ilizaveta is Aideen. . Gah that's been done on soap operas. No its just I like scholars. xD I think they rock. So I usually make someone a scholar in my story but this one came with a pre-made scholar aka Layton xD. Anyway have fun! o.0 A mystery ... I wonder what will happen?


	4. The Will

Alright now to get down to some hard-core detective work ... Layton if you say you aren't a detective one more time I'm gonna hit you with a wooden spoon ... That's what I though Professor. Gah I'm weird. Anyway enjoy! Btw want to make this chapter longer than the others ... Maybe ...

---

Question:::

What are tree mistake in this sentence?

---

The story had made Ilizaveta very sad. The poor girl was killed by the man she loved. It was horrible! She leaned back in her bed as she re-read what Dacy had written. It seemed that what he said was true. But maybe it was just the last ramblings of a man who was about to be executed. Maybe he had hoped that one day someone would read it and his name would be clear.

She knew Layton would try his hardest to solve this mystery. He always tried his hardest. But Ilizaveta had a bad feeling deep down in her stomach. Something was wrong.

--

Layton stood on the balcony outside of his room. If the banshee was going to cry out he would certainly hear it. But was it really a banshee? Or just someone using it as a cover to kill? How many had Mister O'Donnell said had been killed? Eight or nine? That was horrible. The murders seemed to be random. There was no real m.o. ... The only thing that was a connecting mark between them all was the small silver comb that O'Donnell said belonged to the banshee. Layton was determined to get that comb when the next murder took place. If one took place. He would try not to let one happen but he could make no promises. That's what distressed him the most. He couldn't promise the safety of anyone even those he held closest.

---

The next day came quickly. Layton and the others headed downstairs for breakfast. The house was very quiet and everyone could feel a heaviness hanging in the air. Layton could hear crying downstairs and he gulped a bit. What had he missed while sleeping?

They all ran down the stairs and came to a halt at the bottom. There on the ground sat the maid crying over the body of a dead man. The man had been stabbed several times in the chest.

"Miss!" Layton slowly pulled the maid away from the man's body. "Who is he?"

"He's my brother!" The maid wailed. "The butler of the household. Who would do this?"

"I don't know Miss." Layton replied gently lifting her off the ground. "I'll help you up to your room. Ilizaveta!"

Ilizaveta jumped. "Yes?" She asked her voice shaky.

"Take that silver comb with you."

Ilizaveta nodded then looked at Luke and Flora. Poor Flora looked as though she would faint at any second. Ilizaveta grabbed the comb quickly and then turned to Flora and Luke. "Okay up stairs." She said taking Flora's small shoulders. "Lets go. We have to tell Mister O'Donnell."

Flora nodded. "Thank you." She mouthed.

Ilizaveta nodded and turned to Luke. "Come on Luke." She said.

"Coming Miss Veta." He replied shuttering.

---

Ilizaveta was troubled. Children shouldn't have seen the scene downstairs. What if it upset them? She knew it had upset Flora. She didn't know about Luke. He didn't show any sign of weakness. Ilizaveta was upset that was certain. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that poor man.

The comb was odd ... It was silver with jade designs around it. It was a lovely comb but it seemed very very old. She felt the sides and the teeth. It was indeed something a higher class girl would have. But why did Layton want it? Was it important? Oh yes! The comb had been at every murder scene only to disappear! That was it. But it was hard to imagine the person using this comb using a knife as well. She sighed and sat it down to await the Professor's arrival.

---

"Murdered! Professor this is terrible." Mister O'Donnell shook his head and took a sip of his brandy. "This is awful. He was a valued servant and friend of mine. This is horrible."

"Did no one hear the Banshee's scream last night?" Layton asked.

"I heard something outside but I don't know." O'Donnell replied.

"I did manage to get Miss Ilizaveta to grab the silver comb." Layton said. "Maybe it can provide some insight."

"What? Professor make her put it back!" O'Donnell looked scared. "If she has that comb she could be next. Professor I urge you to throw it outside. She will come back for her comb. And if she does your lady friend could be in danger."

"Sir I don't believe Ilizaveta is in any danger. That comb is a comb and nothing else. It will not summon some supernatural creature."

"Professor Layton I urge you please. For her safety."

"Why are you so concerned Mister O'Donnell?" Layton asked suddenly. "Why are you so concerned for Ilizaveta. You do not know her."

"She looks so like my late wife Professor." O'Donnell replied. "I guess she reminds me of what could have been."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what could have been if Bridget had lived and Colleen had not gone missing."

"I see." Layton looked thoughtful for a moment. "So she reminds you of both your wife and your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Any idea what happened to Miss Colleen?"

"There was a suspicious looking man around the time she went missing who claimed he was looking for an apprentice of sorts." O'Donnell said. "He took an interest in Colleen but of course we wouldn't allow her to go."

"And no one looked in on him? No one checked?"

"Of course they did!" O'Donnell exclaimed. "But he was gone. The man simply vanished. Now Professor not to be rude but please. This is painful for me. I do not wish to discuss it. Rather let us get back to the case at hand."

"I apologize sir." Layton replied bowing his head kindly. "Yes the case at hand. Have all the victims been stabbed?"

"No Professor. A few were shot and some strangled and hung. One was crushed. Horrible site to see really."

Layton's face shifted a bit. "I .. I see." He said trying to regain his composure. It was indeed disturbing some of the things he heard. But he had to keep a professional air.

"Yes Professor. I tell you the blasted thing is horrible! The way she gets rid of people. But I can't understand why ..."

"I do not know sir. But do you keep a will by any chance?"

"Yes I do why?"

"May I look at it?"

"Of course Professor." O'Donnell went to a vault and grabbed a bundle of papers.

"Thank you. May I look these over?"

"Of course." O'Donnell left the room and left Professor Layton to his reading.

---

The will was long. What shocked Layton was most of the money was going to Colleen. Bain was getting a bit of the money what anyone would consider a fortune but Colleen was getting the bulk of the estate. ... Yet she was missing.

"Hmm ..." Layton quickly left the room carrying the papers with him.

---

"Ilizaveta I need some insight dear." Layton lay the papers in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Please read these over. Do you find it as odd as I do?"

It didn't take Ilizaveta long to read over the papers. "Why Colleen is receiving the bulk! But isn't she gone presumed dead?"

"Exactly."

"Professor I don't understand."

"I don't I do fully just yet ... But maybe I do."

---

"Luke! Flora! Please come here a moment." Ilizaveta was worried about the two.

"Yes?" They asked running in.

"Now are you two okay? After what you saw this morning?"

"I'm better Miss Ilizaveta." Flora replied. "I think it was just shock."

"I understand Flora. Luke?"

"Yes I'm fine Miss Veta. Just I guess kind of sad. You know?" Luke looked up. "I mean that poor guy is dead."

"Luke lets not talk like that okay?" Ilizaveta asked.

"Alright. Gosh do you think they'll find who did it?" Luke asked.

"I hope so!" Flora exclaimed. "I mean I don't like staying here if there is a murderer!"

"I don't like it either Flora." Ilizaveta said slowly. "But we have to help the Professor."

"Yes!" The two children exclaimed smiling cheerfully.

---

Answer:::

1- Tree should be three

2- Mistake should have an s at the end

3- There is no third mistake!

---

Yay I liked how this chapter turned out. Yay! xD Anyway time to replay Professor Layton. xD What I loved the game! makes a face at you Don't judge me!


	5. The Forgotten Angel

Zomg whats gonna happen next? I don't know ... Well I know but I don't ... Wait ... What? Any sorry for delay with this chapter. I was editing a new Professor Gir pic using Luke. Then I was trying to make a icon that said Layton my anti-drug. But it was being mean . . Anyway yay chapter ... 5? I think its 5 ...

---

Question:

Take me out and scratch my head

I am now black but once was red

What am I?

---

The wail was heard that night. A loud sad noise that seemed to make everyone's blood run cold. Ilizaveta sat straight up in bed. The wailing wouldn't stop. It was close. So close. Ilizaveta ran outside to the balcony and she could see it.

Aideen was beautiful even in death. She had long flowing red hair the color of strawberries. Her white dress clung to her body as though it were wet with her tears. Her delicate perfectly shaped mouth was open in agony that scream coming out. Ilizaveta longed to call out but her body was frozen to the spot.

Aideen was by the balcony window of Bain's fiance Sarah. Ilizaveta longed even more to stop the other woman's death. The banshee glided back and forth in front of the window that scream still coming as though it would never stop.

Suddenly Aideen turned to face Ilizaveta. Green eyes met fellow green ones and for a moment they stared at each other. There was a brief wonderful silence. "Leave." Aideen said before her voice turned one more to the scream. Ilizaveta's body felt heavy and she hit the ground in a dead faint.

---

"Is she okay Professor?"

Ilizaveta's head was swimming and she could hear but she couldn't see Luke. She moaned just a little bit and tried to open her eyes but a hand went over them as though to keep them closed.

"Rest Miss Ilizaveta. You'll be fine in a bit." It was Professor Layton.

She simply nodded her head and turned it to the side. Her whole body seemed to ache and she didn't understand why.

"I'm sure she will be fine Luke. I'm just glad she didn't fall off the balcony." Layton replied to Luke's previous question.

"But Professor she hit the railing rather hard." Flora spoke up.

Ilizaveta was comforted by all the voices but she was not comforted by what she spoke of. Then she remembered! Sitting bolt upright she turned to Layton. "Professor! I saw the banshee! Right outside Miss Sarah's balcony! What happened? Did she die? Is she alright?" Her eyes darted around the room in a rather fearful way.

"Shh." Layton said in a stern but kind voice. "Shh calm down. I will tell you later. Right now there are several in this room who don't need to hear it."

Ilizaveta looked at Flora and Luke. She nodded slowly and allowed her body to fall back on the bed. Her head was throbbing painfully.

"Rest just a bit more." Layton said covering her up gently. "I'll be back later after I get these two some lunch. I'll bring you up some as well."

"Alright." She replied snuggling her head closer to her pillow.

---

"What? Sarah is dead?" Bain looked up at his father and the Professor.

"I'm sorry ..." Mister O'Donnell said patting his sons shoulders. "It was horrible. And you do not need to hear the details."

"Have the maid bring me some brandy." Bain said sitting down slowly in the chair.

"She went home yesterday after her brother died." O'Donnell said.

"I'll get you some." Layton said from the side. "Just a moment."

"What happened to her?" Bain asked as Layton handed him the brandy.

"Well ... It seems sir that she was ..."

---

"Chopped up?" Ilizaveta made a face. She was able to sit up in bed without it hurting much. Who ever thought to put a stone balcony outside her room wasn't very smart.

"Yes. The only way anyone was able to identify her was by her engagement ring."

"Professor this is getting out of hand!" Ilizaveta exclaimed. "I'm getting scared. Both for you and the children as well as for myself."

"I know." The weary Professor sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm getting just a tiny bit scared myself."

"Wait! What about the silver comb? Was a new one there?"

"A replica of one was. That is why I do not think it is a real banshee. A banshee would not make a replica of her own comb to set down at a murder scene."

"I see what you mean." Ilizaveta replied in a thoughtful voice. "But I did see the banshee. She told me to leave. It was as though she were worried."

"I don't know."Layton said rubbing his head as though he had a headache. "All I know is that the answer has to lie with that will!"

---

Ilizaveta went down to the library to search once more through the books. "There has to be something ..."

"Hello."

Ilizaveta jumped. "What ...? Who ...? Oh! Mister O'Donnell! You scared me."

"I apologize.' He replied sincerely. His rather old robe stretched around his round belly and the pipe in his mouth gently puffing out billows of smoke. "I heard of your accident. Are you better?"

"Yes I am. It was just a little conk to the head and the hard ground on my balcony that hurt."

He laughed in a rather jolly way. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." He said in a sorry voice. "Its just ... Oh I don't know what I mean." He sighed. "I guess its just the day I've .. We've all had."

She nodded. "Don't worry we'll find who did it."

"But you saw who did it." O'Donnell said. "The Banshee."

"No I don't think it was her ... She seemed scared herself."

"If not her though than who?" He looked at her.

"That's what we can't figure out." Ilizaveta said thoughtfully.

---

Layton was looking at the will more closely. There had to be something.

"If I die an my Colleen is not found within five years all her assets shall be given to charity." Layton read out loud. "Hmm that's interesting. So Bain still doesn't get the money. Could he be behind it? No ... Why would he kill his own fiance?"

Layton didn't know about this case. It was odd. And he was worried for Luke Flora and Ilizaveta. Besides he had the oddest feeling that something big was going to happen.

"Ilizaveta saw the banshee ... So maybe I was wrong about her not being real. But I do believe I am right about her not being the killer. I just don't know who." He spoke out loud to himself. It was to quite around him and he felt the need to hear a voice any voice even his own.

He took out a piece of paper and began writing. There were things he needed to understand. Things he needed to set straight.

---

Ilizaveta was deeply upset. Flora and Luke were both complaining of a loud wailing outside their bedroom. What if it was the banshee saying it was them next?

Ilizaveta made them sleep in her room after that. They both lay next to her on the large soft bed and she could tell they were both relieved as well. There was no wailing now and they both could sleep peacefully.

"Miss Veta do you think the Professor is okay?" Luke asked as he and Flora climbed into bed.

"I'm sure he is." Ilizaveta replied as she brushed her hair out. In her vanity mirror she could see the two children climbing under the covers. She would go in a moment and make sure they were tucked in and warm.

She looked once more at the Banshee's comb. It was glowing dimly in the moonlight and she was mesmerized by its beauty. She gently pulled her hair up and placed the comb in it holding it up.

"Miss Veta!" Luke's voice scared her. She turned to look at him. "You look pretty."

"Oh! Thank you Luke." She blushed deeply.

"Ilizaveta that matches you beautifully." Flora exclaimed. "We should dress you up in the morning!'

"Flora now ..." Ilizaveta's face was bright bright red. "I'm sure Mister O'Donnell won't like me wearing his ancestor's comb." Ilizaveta removed it from her hair and sat it down on the vanity once more. "It wouldn't be polite for me to wear it."

Both Flora and Luke looked sad until Ilizaveta smiled her devilish playful smile. She ran over to them both and began tickling them. The children laughed and it seemed the whole sad household was filled with joyful laughter. It relieved the heaviness in the air and everyone could breath easier.

Soon they all lay tired on the bed. Flora had fallen asleep and Luke was close. Ilizaveta gently kissed both his eye lids closed and she covered both children as well as herself up. "Goodnight my angels." She said as she lay her head against the pillow. "Sleep well."

---

Layton had found a rather strange passage in the newer section of the family archives. It seemed almost as vague as the Golden Apple.

Whoever finds our dear Forgotten Angel shall have all my wealth. Our sweet Angelic Colleen. She has been forgotten by her brother, her aunts, her uncles, her cousins, and everyone else it seems. But I haven't forgotten and I search for her always. Fine my Forgotten Angel before my death I beg of you. I want to see her once before I die. I want to see her happy.

Rilley O'Donnell

"Find her before his death? Why would he write that in here of all places?" Layton was indeed confused. It seemed Mister O'Donnell was obsessed with his lost daughter his ... Forgotten Angel.

---

Answer:

A match

---

Dun dun dun!!! So the title of the story finally comes into play. Yay! xD Anyway like I said sorry for delay. I've also had to take care of things on my Luke role play page. I'm terribly behind in replies. . Anyway ... I want a pet squirrel. ... That was random. Okay so yeah. Have fun world.


	6. The Other Professor

Before I start this chapter I just realized how rude some of these people in Professor Layton are xD. It like _**"SOLVE THIS PUZZLE NOW!!! OR I WILL EAT YOU!!!" **_I mean wtf man? If I was Layton I'd slap those people across the face xD. And I love how everything reminds him of a puzzle. "That candle reminds me of a puzzle." "That spot where the Ferris wheel ,that almost killed us, was reminds me of a puzzle." I should totally tell my teachers I'll hand in my homework if they can solve a puzzle. Lol xD imagine that. They would probably slap me. No! In the middle of class I should burst out, "Hey! That piece of paper you just handed me reminds me of a puzzle! Care to try it?" xD Man I'm crazy. Anyway time for chapter ... 6? I hope its 6 ... One more think. I apologize for punctuation. I admit I am not good with it and actually that part of English always confused me. I am getting help with it from my friend so hopefully soon I can correctly add commas xD.

---

_**Question:::**_

I dig out tiny caves, and store gold and silver in them.

I also build bridges of silver and make crowns of gold.

They are the smallest you could imagine. Sooner or later

everybody needs my help, yet many people are afraid to

let me help them. Who am I?

---

"What is this?" Layton handed the small scrap of paper he had found to O'Donnell.

"That is just a old man's ramblings." O'Donnell replied sadly.

"Why do you call her a Forgotten Angel?" Layton asked.

"Because she has been forgotten. Her own brother can't remember what she looked like. He looks at pictures and asks who she is. The police forgot her long ago. Everyone has."

"Sir I may be wrong but I have this feeling that she may be linked to our murders."

"You aren't assuming she is doing them are you Layton?" O'Donnell looked angry for a moment.

"No." Layton said. "Not at all sir. I am merely suggesting that maybe she is linked to this because of your will. Has anyone been angry that most of your things are going to her?"

"Bain was angry at first. But he got over it. I know his fiance wasn't happy about it but shes dead."

Layton nodded thoughtfully. "I see ..." He quickly got up and left the room without saying another word.

---

Ilizaveta stood by the door waiting for a knock. She had invited a friend of hers to come help with permission of course. Professor Kathleen de Rakosy was a girl she had meet a few years earlier.

Then the knock came. Ilizaveta tore the door open quickly. "Kat!" She hugged her friend closely.

"Hello Ilizaveta. How are you?"

"Not so good Kat. Its getting worse here. I have the children sleeping in my room now."

"I see." Kat pulled a bit of dark brown hair from in front of her face. "Where are Luke and Flora? I haven't seen them for a few months. I have some gifts for them."

"I'll go get them Kat just a moment. Professor Layton will be glad to have another intellectual around. Just ... umm ... go down the hall and to the left. There is a small parlor there. Sit down for a few moments. I'm sure you are tired. I'll bring the children."

Kat nodded and walked down the hall.

"Luke! Flora! Come here for a moment." Ilizaveta opened the bedroom door. The two children looked up from their games.

"Yes?" Flora asked.

"Professor Kat is here. She has gifts for you both." Ilizaveta answered.

The two stood up and Ilizaveta straightened their cloths and fixed Luke's hat before they went to the parlor.

"I wonder what she has for us?" Flora wondered out loud. "Professor Kat always brings the best gifts."

"Yes!" Luke agreed.

As they entered the parlor they saw Layton had already shown Kat some of the papers.

"Interesting Professor Layton." Kat said reading them over. "I'm most curious about this Banshee. Ilizaveta you've seen her correct?"

"Yes Kat."

"Was she in deep deep torment?"

"It seemed like she was just sad and worried. I don't know about deep torment though." Ilizaveta replied.

"What do you think about the case Professor Rakosy?" Layton asked. He respected Kathleen deeply and he really wanted to know her input.

"The case is odd I will say that." Kat started. "And I do believe as you believe. I do not think the banshee is behind it all. I think it is a human element using the banshee and a superstitious old man to try to ... If I may venture a guess ... Get to Mister O'Donnell's fortune. I'm guessing who ever is behind this is probably angry about the money going to the Forgotten Angel."

"Yes. It seems that way." Layton said thoughtfully. "But it seems all my suspects don't seem to check out. And why kill all those servants?Are they leading up to a more important murder?"

"I don't know." Kat replied. "You say Mister O'Donnell's son was to be married? And his fiance was the last victim?"

"Yes that is why I must rule them both out." Layton said. "Why would a man kill his fiance? And why would she kill herself if as I believe the killing is not over."

---

_**Answer :::**_

A Dentist.

---

Before you ask yes I know who the killer is already. Go me! Okay I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to just introduce a new character. See's based on an old character I use to use in all my story's. She rocks xD. Anyway chapter 7 up tomorrow I hope or if I'm feeling creative today. Yay creativity! cheers


	7. The Curiosity

So hi again everyone. Well the story is moving pretty fast now. I don't know when I want to end it. Should there be another murder? I think so. If I want to set it up right there has to be one. ... Or does there. Ha! Now you will never know! ... Unless you keep reading ... Gah I've confuzzled meself.

---

Question:::

Anne Michel each have goats.

Michel says to Anne :"If you give me one of your goats, I will have double of what you will have remaining".

Anne replies :"If you give me one of your goats, we will have exactly the same number of goats".

---

"Professor Layton I must see you right away." Mister O'Donnell stood at the doorway a look of pure shock on his face.

"Alright Mister O'Donnell. I will be right there." Layton looked up a tad bit shocked himself. "Ladies I shall return later. Kathleen I look forward to catching up with you."

---

"What did you bring us Miss Kat?" Flora asked sitting up.

"Ah! Something quite wonderful from my travels." Kat took a large bag from the side of the chair and opened it. "For you Flora a beautiful new dress made in France. Isn't it pretty?"

Flora's face sparkled. "Oh Miss Kat! I love it! I'm going to put it on right now!" And with that said Flora ran quickly up the stairs.

"And what did you get for me Professor Kat?" Luke asked his small face eager.

"For you Luke I found the most wonderful thing in America you would love. I figure one day you will be like Hershel anyway so ..." Kat pulled out a leather bound case. She opened it to show Luke a detective kit. "Now I know Hershel always says he isn't a detective but I figure he may use stuff like this anyway. What do you think Luke?"

Luke's face held a large smile that showed all of his teeth. He quickly grabbed the kit and began playing with it. "Thank you Professor Kat!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a magnifying glass. "Look Veta! I can see this tiny crack in the floor!"

Ilizaveta laughed cheerfully and looked down. "You know Kat you spoil them."

"I know." Kat said smiling a little. "But what can I say?"

---

"What is wrong Mister O'Donnell?" Layton asked closing the door to the man's study behind him.

"I ... I've seen the ... the man who took my Colleen." O'Donnell said breathing heavily.

"What?"Layton turned his head sharply his eyes intense. Yes they were getting closer to solving the mystery he could feel it.

"I was outside in the garden putting some flowers on my wife's grave. I do that every week you know? And I bent down to pick up some weeds that had grown on her grave and there he was! He was standing there by a tree the most evil smile in the world on his face! I ran towards him and he disappeared. Then I came back here to tell you. He has to still be on the grounds!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Layton asked.

"Yes I would know that awful man anywhere."

"I see. Well I shall return in a bit. I'm going to search the grounds."

O'Donnell looked at the Professor. "Should I send some people with you?"

"No I shall be fine." Layton assured. "I simply require you keep the children, Ilizaveta, and Kathleen inside."

"Of course Professor."

"Thank you. Now I shall be back."

---

There it was once more. What she wouldn't give to have her curiosity removed. She had watched the Professor leave. He must have thought they couldn't see him but Ilizaveta did. She wondered where he was going and why. A break in the case? Someone else murdered? Ilizaveta couldn't stand it. She stood up leaned down to Kat and whispered her problem. Kat simply nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on the children." She said.

Ilizaveta nodded back a quickly went to the door.

"Miss Ilizaveta! You can't leave." It was Mister O'Donnell.

"I don't mean to be rude sir but why not?" She inquired. "I mean the Professor left. Why can't I go?"

"Because it is a private matter he is going to check on."

"Mister O'Donnell I am part of this case as well. If there is any information out there that could help I have a right to know. I want to help you as well."

"I am sorry but the Professor requested you and the others not be allowed out."

Ilizaveta sighed and frowned deeply. "Alright I'm just going up to my room then."

"That's better Miss Ilizaveta."

---

Of course she wasn't just going to stay put. She looked down from her balcony. "Its not that far ...' She said. "Well I guess I could sneak down to the first floor and climb out a window."

"Ilizaveta you better stay inside." The voice made her jump a little.

"Professor!" She leaned over the balcony. "Why can't I come?"

Layton looked up at her and smiled. "Its to dangerous for a woman."

She made a face. "Well Professor I'm pretty tough." She replied. She rested her cheek on her hand.

"I only want to protect you Ilizaveta." He said.

"Its okay. Here! A flower for my protector and hero." She tossed a single rose down.

"Why thank you Milady. I shall do my very best." He replied catching the rose.

She laughed. "Well you better tell me what you find out Professor. I can't keep my curiosity bottled up forever."

"Curiosity killed the ..."

"I know I know. Curiosity killed the cat." She said rolling her eyes.

"Now get back inside while I search the grounds." Layton said.

"Fine."Ilizaveta walked away from the balcony and left the Professor to his search.

---

Everyone had changed for dinner. Flora wore her brand new dress and the other women just wore simple yet elegant gowns. Luke actually never changed he had simply cleaned his face and fixed his hat.

"Flora you look lovely." Ilizaveta said.

"Thank you." Flora replied spinning around. "I just love it Miss Kat! Its the prettiest thing I've ever worn."

"You're welcome Flora." Kat said smiling as they entered the dinning room.

It appeared Layton still had not returned. Ilizaveta glanced around worriedly.

"When will the Professor be back?" Luke asked.

"He should be back any moment now." Mister O'Donnell answered. "Do you all want to wait to eat?"

"I guess we can start ..." Ilizaveta said slowly. "I mean everyone must be hungry."

"Alright Miss Ilizaveta." O'Donnell replied as he dug into his own plate.

They all heard the front door open and the tired foot steps entering the dinning room.

"Professor!" Everyone said as a rather tired looking Layton sat down at his normal place.

"I apologize everyone." He said. "But Mister O'Donnell I could not find anyone out there. Is there anywhere someone can hide on the grounds?"

"A lot of places but I would hate for you to search them tonight. You need rest."

"Thank you. I think I will eat a bite and then head off to bed." Layton said yawning just a bit.

"Alright Professor. I understand." O'Donnell replied.

Ilizaveta looked at Layton with a question in her eyes. He simply nodded back and began to eat.

---

Ilizaveta paced back and forth in her room. This was all getting odd. Who was the Professor looking for? She sat down thoughtfully.

The two children were fast asleep on her bed all tucked in. They looked so peaceful as they slept. Luke's gentle snoring could be heard and Flora's mouth formed the tinniest 'o'.

Then she heard it above her head. ... Foot steps ... What would be up there? There was only the attic. She stood up and went to her door. Yes those was foot steps pacing. But why? And how?

She walked down the hall slowly her dinner dress rustling gently. She wondered if she should wake Layton. Deciding he would probably lecture her if she didn't she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Professor? Please get up."

The door opened and Layton stood there. "Ilizaveta? Are you okay?"

"Yes but I hear footsteps upstairs! I heard them in my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then lets go check and see what we have up there." Layton said as he put on his hat and dressing robe.

---

Answer:::

5 and 7 goats

---

xD and for Kat and Nini for a while I was actually torn over who the killer would be but yay I figure it out! Do I get a cookie? And for all other people ... Legend of Zelda is mean to me . ... Oh and is the romance deepening? I don't know! But I do think Layton is hott ... Shhhh shifty eyes Btw ... O.O cliff hanger!


	8. The Letter

Wow yesterday was a good day for me! Anyway I left you all on a cliff hanger huh? Hopefully I will have a creative day today as well. ... Now where did I leave off? Just kidding. Sorry lol. Anyway back to the story!

---

Question:::

There is a number.

1. If it is not a multiple of 4, then it is between 60 and 69.

2. If it is a multiple of 3 it is between 50 and 59.

3. If it is not a multiple of 6 it is between 70 and 79.

What is the number?

---

Ilizaveta stuck close to Professor Layton as they made their way up to the attic. Unlike Layton, however, she held a candle stick in her hand.

"Do you really need that?" He whispered back.

"No. But I feel better all the same." She replied.

Layton smiled just a bit and continued walking.

The attic was dark with shadows and objects everywhere. A single stream of moonlight came through the small window and illuminated a small portion of the floor. Some boxes in one corner were toppled over.

The two walked back to back over towards the boxes. What could have knocked them over? Rats? Layton leaned down to examine them. "Nothing unusual." He remarked.

Ilizaveta held the candle stick in a ready position. Her face showed a blank fear.

"I doubt you'll need that Miss Ilizaveta." Layton said smiling. "Only rats it seems."

"Rats can't pace Professor." She commented.

"Come lets go back down."

"But what if the pacing starts again?"

"Ignore it and stay in your room." Layton answered. "Its dangerous for anyone to be out at night because we don't know when the next murder will be."

"Right ..." Ilizaveta nodded and made her way down the dark stairs. "Sorry to wake you Professor. I just got worried."

"Its alright. Better safe than sorry right?" He offered a smile to her as he opened his bedroom door. "Now go to sleep."

"Alright." She said as she walked back down the hall to her room. The pacing she heard still had her worried ... What could it be? Certainly not rats!

---

"Ilizaveta!" Luke was shaking her away.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Luke?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"I hear the banshee ..."

Ilizaveta heard it to. That loud wailing no one could ever forget. Her blood ran cold and she stood up. "Luke. You and Flora stay here. I'm going to get the Professor."

"No!" Luke yelled as he shot at her legs. "You can't! The Professor said to stay in here no matter what we heard."

"Luke ... But ... I ..." Ilizaveta sighed and sat back down.

"What?" Flora sat up a little and rubbed her eyes. "The wailing woke me up. Whats going on?"

"The banshee." Luke said simply.

"The banshee?" Flora's already wide eyes grew wider and she clung to Ilizaveta.

"Shh its okay." Ilizaveta said in a soothing voice.

Flora lay her head on the older woman's lap. "What do you think is happening?" She asked.

"I don't know Flora ... But I'm scared." Ilizaveta replied as she began to play with the girl's hair.

"Do you think the Professor is okay?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure he is Luke. Come over here and away from the door." Ilizaveta held out her arm and the boy climbed into the warmth.

---

The next morning a loud yell was heard.

Layton ran out of his room and down the hall.

"Its horrible just horrible." Someone was saying. It seemed the whole household was crowded in a circle. As Layton got closer he saw what was so terrible.

It seemed every victim of the murder was laying on the ground in the court yard. They had all been dug up and laid one on top of the other. The sight alone was horrible but the smell was worse. Layton felt as though he might just pass out. Suddenly a note was handed to him. O'Donnell stood beside him and he nodded.

"That was found with the bodies. Its for you."

Layton tore open the letter.

---

Dear Professor Layton,

Its seems you have ignored all the warnings. I know by now you probably know who I am and why I'm killing. You are smart enough to know its not that blasted banshee that seems to follow me everywhere. But do you know who's next dear Professor? It could be one of your precious children ... Though I think I would have a problem with killing a child. Or it could be that little servant of yours. What if she were dead hm? Would you finally leave and stop your snooping? Well? Just take these bodies as a warning Professor. A warning of where those you love could be.

Sincerely,

The murderer

---

Layton folded the note. He now knew it had been a mistake to bring his small family with him. He looked up at the balcony where Ilizaveta stood looking down at him. Should he send them home? Or should he give up on the case and just leave?

---

Answer:::

76

---

Short chapter I know but the story is almost at its end. Just wait until the next chapter. Yay! Then I can start Professor Layton and the Cupid's Arrow. o.0 More romance? Maybe ... I'm not telling. hides Btw ... my cookie ... munches Woah I am random. And the moment they announce the release date for the second Professor Layton I'm going to go to GameStop and reserve it xD.


	9. The Killer

I think this and maybe one or two more chapters and I'm done! Almost reached my goal to. Wow! Anyyywayyy. Lets go! This Chapter may be short as well because I want to reveal the killer or start to. But in order to do that I need a cliff hanger and I need it to be at night. So shoot me for this short chapter.

---

Question:::

A doctor in Paris has a brother in Toronto who is a lawyer.

The lawyer does not have a brother who is a doctor in Paris.

How is this possible?

---

Watching them that day was painful for him.

The bodies outside had gone back to their graves and everyone seemed to be in shock. No one was more shocked than Layton. Every person who was important to him was being threatened. And in his minds eye he could see them all dead and it filled him with a cold feeling.

Layton walked around the house thinking hard. As he entered the kitchen he saw Ilizaveta by a fruit bowl. She was eating the grapes and looking over a book.

"Oh! Hello Professor." She said. "Horrible stuff this morning hum?"

"Yes it was." Layton replied as he took an apple in his hand. "Who do you think is killing these people?"

"Me?" Ilizaveta looked up. "Well I think it may be Mister O'Donnell. I think he is torn up about his daughter and is killing for revenge."

Layton gave her a rather odd look. "Mister O'Donnell?"

"Yes."

"No. Its not him. I know exactly who it is. I just have to find a way to catch them."

---

Flora and Luke had decided it was best to stay in their room that night. The two knew that by sleeping with Ilizaveta they were keeping her up at night. The Professor had told them they would be leaving the next day so Ilizaveta needed her rest for the car ride.

"Why do you think we are leaving before the mystery is solved?" Flora asked as she lay in her bed.

"I don't know Flora." Luke said in a confused voice. "He seems scared."

"Its not like him at all."

"You're right Flora." Luke replied as he lay himself down in bed.

They were both really tired. The day had been long and event-less but all the same Luke would be glad to get to sleep. They had not been allowed outside all day because of the clean up that was taking place.

Luke was a tad worried ... But any child in their right mind would be.

Yet he couldn't wait to drift off to sleep and to happier dreams and thoughts.

---

There it was once more. The wail of the banshee crying out from outside the window. From outside her window.

Ilizaveta looked out at the beautiful creature. The poor thing looked at her sadly and continued her wail. It was far sadder than any other noise Ilizaveta had ever heard. But then ... another noise behind her. The noise of her door opening.

She turned quickly to see who was there but there stood no one. She backed up against the wall and grabbed her trusty candle stick again.

"Wh-Who's there?" She managed to stutter as she circled her room.

"You ... You will pay for all the pain you have caused me."

Ilizaveta turned on her heel and looked into the eyes of a killer.

"You!" She exclaimed before she let out a scream that rivaled the banshee's.

---

The doctor is a woman.

---

Well who could the killer be? Dun dun dun! And what will happen to Ilizaveta? Dun Dun dun! And why is this chapter so short? Dun dun dun! xD Okay I'll stop


	10. The End?

And so we come to the almost final chapter! What will happen? And who is the killer? Well I know so ha ha! but first before you find out ... a PUZZLE!

---

Question :::

Five persons receive gifts.

These gifts are : a scooter, a sweater, a Nintendo, a computer and a radio.

Hints : - Marie loves clothing.

- Suzie loves the outdoors.

- Julie hates electronic games.

- Brigitte dislikes music and computers.

- Martine loves to type.

---

Professor Layton could hear the banshee's wail. And he knew where it was coming from.

He ran quickly down the hall and towards Ilizaveta's room. Inside he heard her scream and thought the worst had happened.

As he threw open the door he couldn't see the killer's face. But he could see Ilizaveta's and it was horror filled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I've never done anything to you!"

"Yes you have. You horrible woman."

"Sarah stop this!" Layton cried out. "Ilizaveta never did anything to you. She is innocent."

Bain's fiance looked over at Layton. "You don't know. You don't know what she has done to me."

"You faked your own death didn't you? You killed that poor dead butler's sister." Layton eyed the woman before him. She looked positively crazy. Her hair was disheveled and dirty and her cloths were torn. She was breathing heavily as she held knife in her hand.

"Ha. His sister practically begged me." Sarah laughed coldly. "She couldn't live with out her dear sweet brother. So I did her a small favor."

"Yes but what has Ilizaveta ever done to you?" Layton asked. He wanted Ilizaveta to move but she seemed frozen to the spot.

"I believe I can answer that." A familiar voice spoke from the door.

Layton turned swiftly to the door.

"Ah Don Paolo" Layton said rather smoothly. "You can answer our little question?"

"Heh. Perhaps." He replied.

"You see I can shed light on your whole mystery Layton." He glared coldly. "Even the parts that still allude you."

"Then do so sir. A life hangs in the balance."

"You see Layton all along you have possessed the key to this whole problem. Look at the girl on the ground. Does she not look familiar?"

Layton turned to Ilizaveta. "I do not understand. Speak more plainly."

"You have possessed the Forgotten Angel."

---

"What do you mean?" Ilizaveta demanded from her spot on the floor. She was glad attention was off of her for a moment but she couldn't help her question.

"You are the blasted Forgotten Angel!" Sarah screamed at her. "And that man over there is the one who took you!" She pointed to Don Paolo. "He wanted someone to learn from him and he picked you."

"But I don't ... remember." Ilizaveta looked around.

"Because he erased your memory you stupid girl! He created a whole new identity for you." Sarah was holding the knife closer to Ilizaveta. "But you wouldn't learn from him. You refused. So he sent you on your merry way. But could he send you back here? No. You had no memory."

"But ... I ..."

"You get all the money! You get everything! Bain may have been able to live with that but why should I have? Why should I have to live in the shadow of a perfect daughter? Nothing was ever right to the old man. 'Be more like Colleen! Act more like Colleen.' you were perfect and beautiful. I wasn't what O'Donnell wanted marring his son."

"But how did you find out? If no one knew where Ilizaveta was." Layton asked as he glared at Don Paolo.

"Simple. He told me." Sarah laughed. "He wanted a cut of the money so he told me where the Angel was. I suggested that O'Donnell get you to come Professor. I knew you would bring the girl with you."

"Then who sent the note? Someone else knows of her past." Layton stated.

"What letter?" Ilizaveta asked.

"Nothing." Layton replied.

"A better part of me sent it." Sarah said sitting sadly down. "I thought maybe if you didn't come this whole thing would blow over and Bain and I would get all the money."

Ilizaveta suddenly stood up and ran over to Don Paolo. "Where do you get off?" She demanded.

"You showed promise." He said simply as he turned to walk away. His part was done here.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

"And I'm not done with you Forgotten Angel!" Sarah yelled charging at her. "And now you'll be forgotten forever!"

---

Layton reached out to stop the mad woman but he missed by barely an inch. For a moment he stood in shock as he watched the two women struggle against each other. He didn't know what to do. He could see the flash of the knife as it reached out for Ilizaveta. His mind was blank until he heard the quiet gasp. He could see a flash of silver once more this time mixed with red. And he saw the wound.

"Ilizaveta!" It was bleeding too much. He sat by her side and tried to cover the wound.

"At last I am done." Sarah looked at the knife in her hand. "I can rest peacefully." With that she slowly walked from the room.

"Are you okay?" Layton asked looking down at Ilizaveta.

"Heh. I'm fine." She groaned a little. "Go ... Stop her."

"But ..."

"Don't argue with me Professor Layton." She said weakly. "I'll be fine."

"If your sure .." Layton stood up. "I'll be back."

---

"What are you going to do now Sarah?" Layton demanded as he grabbed a hold of the woman. "You are a killer! You can't take the money now!"

"Don't you understand?" Sarah asked. "I did it for Bain. He couldn't do it so I did."

"But why all those people and why make it look like the banshee?"

"Because." Sarah started. "Because I found that her lover really did kill her. I found a note from him. He killed her for money. If he didn't marry her his family was going to band together and raise a lot of money for him. He did not love her he loved money. Just as Bain does not love me he loves my money. If he marries me he gets half my family fortune. I wanted to see how much ... How much he loved me. So I began killing and blaming it on a tortured banshee. I wanted to see how much death would take place before the old man gave his money to Bain. That way if he got all the money and left me I would know that he didn't love me. And if he got all the money and stayed then he did."

"Sarah that makes no sense!" Layton yelled. "That is no way to test someones love!"

"You're right. And I realize that now. But at least I have killed the one thing that stood in his way of a fortune. Now he will get all the money regardless. And now I don't care about whether he loves me or not. At least I love him. And I will die knowing that." She pulled away from Layton and ran.

"Sarah!" Layton chased after her. "Sarah!"

"Goodbye Professor."

He turned to see her hanging a noose around her neck.

"No! stop! Sarah!"

But she jumped. It was to late to save her. He gently cut her down and laid her on the ground before he walked back to the house.

---

"Professor! Ilizaveta won't wake up!" Flora ran over to Layton and began to cry into his jacket.

"What?" He demanded.

"She ... she won't wake up or move."  
"No ... She said she would be fine. Come Flora!" He picked the girl up in his arms and took the stairs two at a time. He could see a crowd around her room and he pushed through. Luke and Mister O'Donnell were crying over her body.

"Veta? Please wake up." Luke begged.

"My Angel. I've found you and lost you." Mister O'Donnell was sobbing loudly.

"How do you know?" Layton asked.

"That Don Paolo came and told me everything that's when I ran up here and found her."

Layton sat next to Ilizaveta. "Come now please wake up." He coaxed gently. "We'll all be lost without you." He brushed red hair from in front of her face. "Come on ..."

---

Answer:::

Brigitte Nintendo, Martine computer, Julie radio, Serge scooter, Marie sweater

---

o.0 Well that's a stupid way to end a chapter Professor Gir. Yup that's what you are all saying. Well you can wait until the next one. Yay!


	11. Epilogue

Well here is the epilogue. What happened to Ilizaveta? Well keep reading! Don't expect me to give it away! Oh and no puzzle this time. Sad I know.

---

Professor Hershel Layton carried a tray upstairs. Home at last. It felt wonderful to be back. As he pushed open the door he could see a rather weak Ilizaveta. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat her breakfast down.

"Better." She replied smiling.

"Well you have to stay in bed for a few more weeks." He said. "No house cleaning."

"Professor!" Ilizaveta rolled her eyes. "Has Mister O'Donnell been by?"

"Yes. I explained to him that you may be his daughter but you have established a whole new identity for yourself. He needs to understand that you are only his daughter in body not in mind and spirit. He understood but he is still leaving half his money to our house when he dies."

Ilizaveta sighed. "A father's love for his daughter never changes does it? Even if she does."

"That's true." He said.

"What happened to Don Paolo?" She asked.

"Well the police are trying to find him and arrest him for kidnapping." Layton replied. "But I know I'll see him again. His my rival ... for some reason."

Ilizaveta laughed. "Where are the children?"

"Outside playing." Layton replied. "You know I thin another mystery will arrive soon. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to." Ilizaveta said smiling.

And with that the two looked out the window at the children as they played peacefully in the sunlight outside.

---

Whew she isn't dead! Yay! I was worried for a minute! Joking! xD I knew what I was doing. Anyway short ending. But my next story is in Progress. Professor Layton and the Cupid's Arrow. Whats that you ask? Read to find out!

Thank you

Professor Gir!


End file.
